1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a diaphragm pump unit, and more particularly to a diaphragm pump unit comprising a pump, and a housing for receiving the pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various proposals for a pump unit in which a diaphragm pump for sucking and discharging a fluid is received and fixed in a housing, and a pump unit arrangement in which such pump unit is further received in an outer case through a noise insulating material. The pump body and housing therefor are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,379 specification, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42,448/1981 and Utility Model Application No. 167,747/1988 specifications and the like. The diaphragm pump described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,379 specification has many applications as the purifying bath for domestic use, and in this case, since the pump is placed outdoors and continuously operated the whole day, it is required to reduce the operation noise as much as possible.